


The Closet

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make use of a closet at the university in Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. This was bunnied by another author's drabble. :D

"Are you _insane_?" Alfons hissed.

"Possibly," Ed answered, doing a last check of the hallway before opening the door of the closet and darting in, dragging along Alfons, and closing the door.

"It's not enough that we're figuratively in the closet, you want to be literal about it too?" Alfons continued his griping. "Not only that, but in one of the University closets _known_ to be used by students who want to have quickies?!"

Ed rolled his eyes, backed Alfons against a wall, and pulled his head down by grabbing a fistful of shirt to kiss him. "Less complaining, more making out," he ordered breathlessly after the kiss was over.

Alfons complied by leaning down to press a hard kiss against Ed's lips, tongue demanding entrance to his mouth while he pressed one hand against the back of Ed's head, keeping his face pressed against his, and running his other hand down Ed's back to cup his ass and press him against himself. Ed, for his part, melted into the kiss, moaning needily, draping his arms up over Alfons' shoulders and around his neck, feeling a spark of desire and need shoot through him.

Breaking the kiss for air, Ed shook his head to regain some sense. "We better hurry up. Shouldn't be in here too long," he said regretfully.

"I agree," Alfons said huskily, running his other hand down Ed's back to press Ed more firmly against himself and started rubbing against Ed, causing Ed to gasp and arch his back.

Ed firmly reminded himself that this was _his_ idea and that he really should regain control and broke loose. He kissed Alfons quickly then started using his teeth to pull off his left glove and fumbled at the front of Alfons' pants with his right. Alfons, meanwhile, shrugged the suspenders off his shoulders, leaving them partly trapped by his jacket, but hopefully leaving enough slack. Ed got the glove off and shoved it into his pocket, enabling him to use that hand as well to finish getting them open.

"Turn around and brace yourself against the wall," he instructed Alfons, now working on his own pants. Alfons did as he was told, spreading his legs as well. Ed reached into Alfons' jacket pocket for the bottle, unscrewed it, and held the lid between his teeth as he dipped in his fingers to prep Alfons.

"Hurry up, Edward," Alfons grated out.

"'M trying," Ed mumbled around the lid, dipping his fingers in the oil again for himself this time before carefully removing the top from his mouth, making sure it was firmly in place, and slipping the bottle back into Alfons' pocket. He lined himself up and slowly pressed in, tempted to go faster, but knowing it was a bad idea, no matter _how_ much of a rush they were now in.

Alfons let out a shuddering breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding when he felt Ed sink in. "Okay," he gasped out, moaning as he felt the first of the thrusts, and arching when he felt Ed's hand, fingers still slippery with oil, on his cock.

Ed carefully timed his thrusts with the hand he was using on Alfons so as to not mess up the rhythm. Alfons found himself using a fist held up to his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making while one arm held him up. A corner of his mind found it within itself to hope that the lower part of his sleeve didn't get stained with anything before the sparks went off in his head. Ed felt Alfons go and that was enough for him as well. He came, moaning into Alfons' back. They stood that way for a moment, breathing harshly, until they had their breath under control.

"Okay," Ed finally said. "Time to get out of here and clean up, before we're caught." Alfons concurred and they hurriedly rearranged their clothing. Ed listened at the door to see if he could hear anyone on the other side.

"I don't hear anyone. Let's go!" They bolted out of the closet to the nearest men's bathroom, got cleaned up, and settled down innocently in the library to do some research. After they had been in the library a short time, a couple of girls wandered by giggling and talking about the near-apoplectic fit an elderly janitor had just had about the rather obvious use made of his beloved closet. Ed and Alfons buried their noses further into their books, aware that they dared not make eye contact for fear of the semi-hysterical laughter that would ensue if their eyes met.


End file.
